List of GIDs by Goals
Click Link to GID Comments or see the GID: ALL to see GIDs by number. GIDs for Buildables go here: GID Buildables Copper 4x 50% Ultra Stove(Could Change) |- |6816 |Copper Circuit |- |6817 |Copper Display |- |6818 |Copper Wiring |- |6819 |Copper Gas Pipe |- |6820 |Copper Control Knob |- |6821 |Copper Handle |- |6822 |Copper Drip Pan |- |6823 |Copper Thermostat |- |6824 |Copper Switch |- |6832 |Copper Tube |- |7018 |Copper Metal Plate |- |7019 |Copper Bolt |- |7020 |Copper Scrub Brush |- |7021 |Copper Stove Polish |- |7022 |Copper Oil Canister |- |7023 |Copper Multi-Tool |- |7024 |Copper Hammer |- |7025 |Copper Extra Nut & Bolt | |} Joe and Lisa's Honeymoon |- |6658 |Digital Camera |- |6659 |Memory Card |- |6660 |Sunscreen |- |6661 |Deck Chair |- |6662 |Hiking Boot |- |6663 |Walking Stick |- |6664 |Fishing Pole |- |6665 |Wild Chinook |- |6666 |Crab Net |- |6667 |Warm Parka | |- |6668 |Scaling Knife |- |6669 |Crab Cracker |- |6670 |Insect Repellent |- |6671 |Bandanna |- |6672 |Raincoat |- |6673 |Extra Socks |- |6674 |Binoculars |- |6675 |Bird Guide |- |6676 |Samba Lesson |- |6677 |Dancing Shoe |- |6678 |Carnival Mask |- |6679 |Tropical Drink |- |6680 |Parade Pass |- |6681 |Colorful Costume |- |6682 |Scooter |- |6683 |Helmet |- |6684 |Ancient Tablet |- |6685 |Ancient Pot |- |6686 |Gelato |- |6687 |Shopping Bag |- |6688 |Gondola Ride |- |6689 |Serenade |- |6690 |Gold Mosaic |- |6691 |Clock Tower |- |6692 |Venetian Mask |- |6693 |Hand Fan |- |6694 |Doctor Fish |- |6695 |Towel |- |6696 |Tour Guide |- |6697 |Golden Statue |- |6698 |Restaurant Guide |- |6699 |Souvenir |- |6700 |Diving Lesson |- |6701 |Diving Mask |- |6702 |Wetsuit |- |6703 |Dive Tank |- |6704 |Dive Camera |- |6705 |Swim Fin |- |6706 |Safari Journal |- |6707 |Animal Spotting Guide |- |6708 |Safari Hat |- |6709 |Khaki Shorts |- |6710 |Telephoto Lens |- |6711 |Wild Animal Photos |- |6712 |Golf Club |- |6713 |Golf Ball |- |6714 |Swimsuit |- |6715 |Penguin |- |6716 |Train Ticket |- |6717 |Dinner Menu |- |6718 |Climbing Shoe |- |6719 |Bridge Photo |- |6720 |Exotic Flower |- |6721 |Flying Fox |- |6722 |Opera Tickets |- |6723 |Opera Glasses |- |6724 |Outback Map |- |6725 |GPS Unit |- |6726 |Canteen |- |6727 |Backpack |- |6728 |Kangaroo |- |6729 |Emu |- |6730 |Boarding Pass | |} Free Renovation Goals |- |3151 |Serving Bowl |- |3152 |Bib |- |3153 |Ladder |- |3154 |Lunchbox |- |3155 |Cooler |} Spring Goals |- |3386 |Rhubarb Betty |- |3388 |Asparagus |- |3389 |Heads of Artichoke |- |3390 |Almonds |- |3391 |Spring Flowers |- |3392 |Sliced Rhubarbs |} Pizza Oven I |- |2934 |Cup of All Purpose Flour |- |3177 |Party Hat |- |3178 |Tomato |- |3179 |Sausage |- |3180 |Stick of Pepperoni |- |3181 |Mozzarella |} Second Pizza Oven |- |3507 |Scoop of Flour |- |3508 |Jalapeno Pepper |- |3509 |Jar of BBQ Sauce |- |3481 |Chicken Breast |- |3511 |Basil Leaf |} Fry Hard Goals |- |2934 |Cup of All Purpose Flour |- |3032 |Chocolate Bar |- |3033 |Cup of Batter |- |3034 |Onion |- |3160 |Canister of Oil |} The Pee Wee Chefs Goals |- |3942 |Baseball |- |3943 |Catcher Mask |- |3944 |Aluminium Bat |- |3945 |Logo Hat |- |3946 |Team Jersey |} I Love Games |- |7135 |Game Console |- |7170 |Video Games |- |7157 |Shovel |- |7109 |Bug Spray |- |7142 |Magnifying Glass |- |7101 |Blue Print |- |7155 |Rope |- |7095 |Barrels |- |7131 |Flags |- |7141 |Limousine |- |7117 |Card Decks |- |7152 |Poker Table |- |7104 |Books |- |7129 |Eyeglasses |- |7123 |Crown |- |7116 |Cape |} The Great Cook-a-thon |- |4634 |Asia Stamp |- |4635 |USA Stamp |- |4636 |South American Stamp |- |4637 |Philippines Stamp |- |4638 |France Stamp |- |4639 |Europe Stamp |- |4640 |England Stamp |- |4641 |Canada Stamp |- |4642 |Australia Stamp |- |4643 |Africa Stamp |} It's A Mystery |- |6571 |Clue Book |- |6572 |Magnifying Glass |- |6573 |Yellow Bell Pepper |- |6574 |Couscous |- |6575 |Shoe Print |- |6576 |Finger Print |- |6577 |Beef Tip |- |6578 |Bag Of Rice |- |6579 |Flashlight |- |6580 |Evidence Bag |- |6581 |Kale |- |6582 |Mixed Herb |- |6583 |Mystery Meat |- |6584 |Secret Ingredient |- |6585 |Trench Coat |- |6586 |Detective Hat |} The Stars Have Arrived |- |6556 |Limo |- |6557 |Fresh Egg |- |6558 |Spinach |- |6559 |TV Lights |- |6560 |Boom Microphone |- |6561 |Queso Fresco |- |6562 |White Onion |- |6563 |Autograph |- |6564 |Dark Shades |- |6565 |Fresh Mint |- |6566 |Ground Cumin |- |6567 |Hidden Camera |- |6568 |Edeited Footage |- |6569 |Camera Control |- |6570 |TV-Rating |} Rise and Shine |- |5813 |Biscuit Cutter |- |5814 |Biscuit Dough |- |5815 |Coffee Grinder |- |5816 |Country Ham Slice |- |5817 |Cups of Yogurt |- |5818 |Fresh Berry |- |5819 |Fresh Orange |- |5820 |Gravy Boat |- |5821 |Large Egg |- |5822 |Morning Newspaper |- |5823 |Sugar Bowl |- |5824 |Swiss Cheese |- |5825 |Thick Cut Bacon |- |5872 |Orange Slices |- |5851 |Granola Cereal |- |5852 |Breakfast Bown |- |5853 |Butter |- |5854 |Plates |- |5855 |Utensils |} Mushroom Mania |- |5801 |Contest Entry |- |5856 |Tip Pen |- |5808 |Portobello Mushroom |- |5806 |Parmesan Cheese |- |5770 |Baked Portobello |- |5809 |Round 7 Form |- |5812 |Serving Tray |- |5807 |Pepper |- |5803 |Flour Tortilla |- |5857 |Olive Oil Bottle |- |5764 |Grilled Fajitas |- |5810 |Round 2 Form |- |5858 |Serving Platter |- |5805 |Mushroom Recipe |- |5800 |Mushroom Sample |- |5859 |Green Onion |- |5811 |Salmon Fillet |- |5802 |Final Submission |- |5804 |Matsutake Mushroom |- |5766 |King Salmon Matsutake |- |5860 |Trophy |- |5861 |Dinner Plate |} Ancient Recipes |- |5774 |Ancient Translator |- |5839 |Desk Lamps |- |5759 |Moussaka |- |5781 |Magnifying Glass |- |5779 |Calipers |- |5785 |Tweezers |- |5780 |Cleaning Swabs |- |5775 |Bees Wax |- |5784 |Sheers |- |5840 |Paper Sheet |- |5782 |Paste Brush |- |5841 |Fancy Pens |- |5776 |Binder Clips |- |5786 |Cotton Pulp |- |5778 |Book Press |- |5842 |Journals |- |5777 |Binder Thread |- |5783 |Repair Tape |- |5843 |Pie Tins |- |5844 |Cherries |} Black & White Orchids |- |5710 |Watering Cans |- |5711 |Bag of Flower Soil |- |5712 |Icing Tubes |- |5713 |Bag of Sugar |- |5714 |Lost Map |- |5715 |Backpack |- |5716 |Water Bottle |- |5717 |Sandwich Bag |- |5718 |Food Container |- |5719 |Four Wheeler |- |5720 |Machete |- |5721 |Whip |- |5722 |Piece of Pork |- |5723 |Eggplant |- |5724 |Jungle Bowl |- |5725 |Clipper |- |5726 |Bag of Fertilizer |- |5727 |Dose of Sunshine |- |5730 |Jacket |- |5731 |Jar of Coco |- |5732 |Marshmallow |- |5733 |Plane Ticket |- |5734 |Suitcase |- |5735 |Tent |- |5736 |Ice Pick |- |5737 |Climbing Gear |- |5738 |Flower Card |- |5739 |Flower Cup |- |5740 |Windbreaker |- |5741 |Shovel |- |5728 |Flower Pot |- |6065 |Bug Spray |} Winston Returns |- |5826 |British Cook Book |- |5827 |Cheddar Wedge |- |5828 |China Plate |- |5829 |Dry Oat |- |5830 |Gherkin |- |5831 |Ox Kidney |- |5832 |Puff Pastry |- |5833 |Royal Photo |- |5834 |Sheep Liver |- |5835 |Sheep Stomach |- |5836 |Tea Biscuit |- |5837 |Tea Cup |- |5838 |Teapot |- |5839 |Desk Lamp |- |5840 |Paper Sheet |- |5841 |Fancy Pen |- |5842 |Journal |- |5843 |Pie Tin |- |5844 |Cherry |- |5845 |British Postcard |- |5846 |Tender Steak |- |5847 |Carrot |- |5848 |Pepper |- |5849 |Onion |- |5850 |Seasoning |} VIP-a-Thon |- |4864 |Pepper |- |4865 |Invite |- |4866 |Velvet Rope |- |4867 |Flash Bulb |- |4868 |Taco Spice |- |4869 |Cheese Block |- |4870 |Diamond |- |4871 |Red Lace |- |4872 |Handkechief |- |4874 |Rose Bud |- |4875 |Bandana |} Holiday Leftovers |- |5787 |Assorted Veggies |- |5788 |Bread Loaves |- |5789 |Carving Knives |- |5790 |Chili Beans |- |5791 |Chopped Onions |- |5792 |Leftover Turkey |- |5793 |Mystery Meat |- |5794 |Packing Crates |- |5795 |Pickle Spears |- |5796 |Plastic Food Containers |- |5797 |Ramekins |- |5798 |Shredded Cheese |- |5799 |Storage Bins |- |5862 |Gravy |- |5849 |Onions |- |5863 |Stuffing |- |5864 |Mayo |- |5865 |Dinner Invites |- |5866 |Books |- |5867 |Candles |} Pandas At The Zoo |- |6523 |Zoo Pass |- |6524 |Panda Poster |- |6525 |Flank Steak |- |6526 |Bamboo Shoots |- |6527 |Zoo Map |- |6528 |Oyster Sauce |- |6529 |Sticky Rice |- |6530 |Fish Sauce |- |6531 |Sweet Basil |- |6532 |Soy Sauce |- |6533 |Bamboo Rice |- |6534 |Coconut Milk |- |6535 |Ginger Roots |- |6536 |Chicken Breasts |- |6537 |Red Curry Paste |- |6538 |Plush Pandas |} Bronze 4x 50% Ultra Stove |- |6638 |Bronze Scrub Brush |- |6639 |Bronze Stove Polish |- |6640 |Bronze Metal Plate |- |6641 |Bronze Bolt |- |6642 |Heating Coils |- |6643 |Burner Ring |- |6644 |Bronze Circuit |- |6645 |Bronze Display |- |6646 |Bronze Wiring |- |6647 |Bronze Gas Pipe |- |6648 |Bronze Control Knob |- |6649 |Bronze Handle |- |6650 |Bronze Drip Pan |- |6651 |Bronze Thermostat |- |6652 |Bronze Switch |- |6653 |Tube |} Hank The Handy Man |- |5583 |Roll Of Duct Tape |- |5584 |Newspaper Ad |- |5585 |Phone Call |- |5586 |Reference |- |5587 |Application |- |5588 |Sausage |- |5589 |Frying Pan |- |5590 |Background Check |- |5591 |Appointment |- |5592 |Offer Letter |- |5593 |Hammer |- |5594 |Screwdriver |- |5595 |Bolt |- |5596 |Wrench |- |5597 |Toolbox |- |5598 |Stuffed Portabellas |- |5599 |Crispy Rainbow Trout |- |5600 |Chipotle Pork Tenderloin |- |5601 |Hot Milk Cake |- |5602 |Hummus |- |5603 |Deviled Eggs |- |5604 |Baked Brie |- |5605 |Brown Sugar Smokies |- |5606 |Turkey Legs |- |5607 |London Broil |- |5608 |Breakfast Casserole |} Lights In The Sky |- |5273 |Alien Fork |- |5274 |Alien Hat |- |5275 |Alien Translator |- |5276 |Blurry Photograph |- |5277 |Apparatus |- |5278 |Crop Circle |- |5279 |Eye Whitnesses |- |5280 |Heating Element |- |5281 |Peace Offering |- |5282 |Missing Pot |- |5283 |Spaceship Sky |- |5284 |Suction Shoes |- |5285 |Welcome Banners |} Great Blizzard |- |5260 |Batteries |- |5261 |Box Supplies |- |5262 |Cherry Strainer |- |5263 |Flashlight |- |5264 |Sign 5 |- |5265 |Snow Blowers |- |5266 |Snow Shovels |- |5267 |Snow Storm |- |5268 |Space Heaters |- |5269 |Leftover Butter |- |5270 |Tongs |- |5271 |Used Garlic Cloves |- |5272 |Weather Reports |- |5708 |Candle |} New Spice Line |- |5068 |Note Pieces |- |5069 |Spoons |- |5070 |Spice Jars |- |5071 |Empty Box |- |5072 |Spice Grinder |- |5073 |Duplicator |- |5074 |Secret Ingredients |- |5075 |Bottle Of Light |- |5076 |Magnifying Glasses |- |5077 |Safety Googles |- |5078 |Fusing Agent |- |5079 |Activator |} Rivalry |- |4822 |Customer Survey |- |4823 |Binoculars |- |4824 |Trench Coat |- |4825 |Main Lobster |- |4826 |Fillet Mignon |- |4827 |Seal Of Approval |- |4828 |Sunglasses |- |4829 |Jalapeno |- |4830 |Master Plan |- |4831 |Secret Cookbook |- |4832 |Pens |- |4833 |Tasting Fork |} Spice Co. |- |5637 |Sales Counter |- |5638 |Spice Racks |- |5639 |Sales Pitch |- |5640 |Spice Co Sign |- |5623 |Business Cards |- |5624 |Sample |- |5625 |Garbage Bags |- |5626 |Sticky Notes |- |5627 |Ribbon Reminder |- |5628 |Spice Jars |- |5629 |Spice Rack |- |5630 |Question Mark |- |5631 |Coupon |- |5632 |Round Of Applause |- |5633 |Piece Of Chicken |- |5634 |Bottle Of BBQ Sauce |- |5635 |Mouse |- |5636 |Order Form |- |5641 |Candle |- |5642 |Bag Of Spice |- |5643 |Spice Book |} Health Inspector |- |4741 |Latex Gloves |- |4742 |Sneeze Guard |- |4743 |New Uniforms |- |4744 |New Name Badges |- |4745 |Scrub Brush |- |4746 |Wood Polish |- |4747 |Broom |- |4748 |Tong |- |4749 |Candle |- |4750 |Leaf Clovers |- |4751 |Thinking Of You Cards |- |4752 |Approval Certificate | |} Template |- |5710 | |- |5711 | |- |5712 | |- |5713 | |- |5714 | |- |5715 | |- |5716 | |- |5717 | |- |5718 | |- |5719 | |- |5720 | |- |5721 | |- |5722 | |- |5723 | |- |5724 | |- |5725 | |- |5726 | |- |5727 | |- |5728 | |- |5729 | |- |5730 | |- |5731 | |- |5732 | |- |5733 | |- |5734 | |- |5735 | |- |5736 | |- |5737 | |- |5738 | |- |5739 | |- |5740 | |- |5741 | |- |5728 | |- |6065 | |} Category:Gameplay